A Proposition
by Haley Lovette
Summary: The demon mating cycle is coming up, and both Sebastian and Claude had been holding themselves off with a hand for the past two years they had spent contracted with their master's. When Claude has a proposition for Sebastian, the latter finds it hard to refuse. Warnings: Sex, blood play (Kinda sorta but not really), has a plot!
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was preparing tea for when his young master when he realized it. He was trapped. While he had been putting the kettle on, a web had been woven around him. He cursed under his breath in his native tongue, causing an amused chuckle to sound through the kitchen. He turned his head the best he could, only grazing his cheek against the razor sharp thread. Unsurprisingly, Claude Faustus was balancing himself upon another thread, smirking down at his captive. Sebastian sighed, looking down at the kettle. "What do you want now, Faustus?" Sebastian sighed, looking at him with narrowed crimson eyes. Claude simply shrugged, "You, Michaelis." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he snapped, "What do mean? Do you wish to kill me?" Claude laughed, jumping down behind the other butler. "No, no, no. Not anymore. I wish to claim you as my own." His supernaturally long tongue just barely grazed Sebastian's ear, causing the slightly smaller demon to shiver. It would have gone unnoticed, had Claude not been a demon. Claude pulled Sebastian into an all too familiar pose, arms wrapped around Sebastian, one around his neck and the other around his waist. "The mating cycle is coming up soon, Michaelis. For three years now, we have both denied ourselves the search of a mate. We both know that a hand may keep it at bay, but don't you think that you should do better?" Claude spoke softly, knowing the demonic urges all too well. Sebastian snarled, even though his body was slowly responding to Claude's voice and soft touches. "I know better, Faustus. You must have known that this is the year of the four that if I mate, I am bound forever. I will not come willingly." He replied, voice even despite his anger. Claude's eyes widened just slightly. "Mm, I didn't, but now I do. That makes this deal all the better, considering I don't like sharing what is **mine**." Sebastian shuddered again, not even bothering to try to hide it this time. This was the point that Sebastian began to try and fight back, but Claude quickly subdued him, tightening the web around him just slightly. Sebastian had a sharp intake of breath that he barely even needed in this form, the way he had his cheek turned causing it to get slashed suddenly. Claude only smirked; hand coming out to dab away the blood. Sebastian sighed contentedly before he even realized what he was doing, humming under his breath like everything was going exactly as he had planned. Claude smiled, realizing just how easy it may be, come mating season. Just as Sebastian was starting to get comfortable, the low hiss of the kettle starting to boil more relaxing that he had remember, Claude disappeared, his web falling to the ground. Sebastian whirled, looking for his captor turned friend. He sighed, wondering if he had gone delirious. Yet, the slight sting of a healing over wound on his cheek said he wasn't. As he started to finish the tea, he wondered whether or not he really should accept Claude's offer. It would be much easier on himself, and his young master. He tried to convince himself that it would be out of mutual convenience, but in the back of his mind, he knew better.

It was one month later exactly when the mating cycle started. It was a three month long period of mating, at least it was in the universe that the demons hailed from. If it wasn't your season to be bound, one usually went through several mates a day. It caused problems and work never really got done. Demons fighting over desirable mates were a common occurrence. With the heat and the urge to mate, it was hard for anyone under contract to do the things they were ordered. However, Sebastian, for the first time in two years, was excused by his master. He had explained, as plainly as he could to the thirteen year old, what he was going through. Ciel hadn't excused him on sympathy, but rather the notion that a butler with nothing but sex on his mind was not a pawn that could be of use for that time. However, Sebastian was to check up on his young master regularly. Sebastian was relaxing in his usually unoccupied room Claude popped in. Sebastian, who had been indecent for about three seconds, was startled and instantly pulled on his clothing once more. "Some warning next time would be appreciated," Sebastian said in his usual, witty voice. However, in his mind, his body was urging himself to go forward and submit to the demon in front of him. He pushed the thought out of his mind, knowing that it was just the mating cycle that was doing it. Claude smirked a bit, "I got what I was hoping to see. Might I say you have a beautiful body." Sebastian scoffed, looking away from the other demon. "In this body, yes. You haven't seen my true form. It is revolting." He hissed sadly. Claude shook his head, sitting down on the side of Sebastian's bed and beckoning him over. The other demon slowly moved to where he was sitting on Claude's lap, looking up at him. "Yes?" He murmured quietly. "I have seen you in our native world. You are even more dashing in that form." Claude said comfortingly, though he was being truthful. Sebastian had bodies that even the most beautiful of demons would be jealous of. Sebastian allowed a hazy, pink hue to cover his cheeks, looking away. The fact that Claude was controlling his urges, and not claiming Sebastian at that exact moment, was what made up the smaller demon's mind. "I accept." He said simply. Claude contemplated what Sebastian was talking about for half a second before he grinned widely. "Are you sure? There is no going back from this." Sebastian nodded, lips curling up into a slight smile. "Everything I hated about you is not a reason why you are a good mate. You are strong, smart, and level headed. Plus, the fact that you can control your urges so well is impressive to say the least." They smiled at each other for a few moments before Claude snapped them away to a place more suited for what they were about to do.

Sebastian felt where he was before he saw it, gasping and hitting Claude's shoulder. "Why would you bring us here? We are both under contract!" Claude had transported them to the demon world, and they were standing in a large mansion. "I had everything prepared for you," Claude explained with a smile. He gestured to two, large bells that were hanging in the foyer. "I have these rigged up so that if either of our young masters ring for us, we will be alerted." Sebastian grinned, leaning up and placing a not-so-chaste kiss onto Claude's cheek. "Continue, then," Sebastian purred happily. He could sense other demonic presences in the household, causing him the raise an eyebrow. Everything clicked into place and he smiled. "Claude Faustus. I should have known you were a demon lord. It all makes sense now!" Claude smiled a bit, shrugging as he started to walk down the stairs. "I figured you knew. I know you are the son of another demon lord." Sebastian blushed a bit, tugging off his one of his gloves with his teeth. "I was trying to hide it, but I guess it didn't work out." Claude raised an eyebrow as they made it to a cellar like room. Claude put Sebastian on a bed in the corner, going back and locking the door of the cellar. "Nobody will bother us, but just in case…" Claude explained as he walked back. They smiled at each other before Claude slowly placed his body over Sebastian's. Despite the heat only being in season for a few hours, it was already increasing in their bodies, making Sebastian's hips jerk up into Claude's. They both shuddered with pleasure before Claude was initiating the first kiss they would have as mates. It was soft and sweet at first, both of them knowing that it was going to be the start of a serious relationship. Lifelong mates were the closest relationship demons could get in. The only person a demon would truly submit to would be its mate, not even the king would stop them if that is what they wished. Anything short of death was not enough to get them to submit. Sebastian put all of his thoughts aside, fingers threading through Claude's hair. Claude smiled, dragging a bit of his tongue across Sebastian's lips. In a lapse of thought, Sebastian opened up without protest. The heat was clouding his mind to the point that he couldn't do anything but comply. One thing that could be said about demons during a mating cycle…There was no such thing as one getting raped. Both parties enjoyed it too much. Claude's impossibly long tongue made its way into Sebastian's mouth, wrapping around his own tongue easily. The smaller demon moaned slightly, rolling his hips up into Claude's. The latter smiled a bit as he repeated the action. Sebastian smiled a bit, pulling back from their kiss reluctantly. "C-Clothes," He panted, regretting the idea to speak as he stuttered. Claude smiled, and in the blink of an eye, both of their uniforms were torn and thrown to the floor. Both butlers knew in the back of the mind, that eventually they would regret that action, but at that moment, they didn't care as their cock's met and created a delicious friction. They both moaned heatedly, and they were both reaching down. To Sebastian's delight, he was beaten by Claude, who wrapped a large hand around both of their members and starting to stroke. Sebastian gave another moan, raising his hips proactively. Claude, no matter how much he loved Sebastian's moans, quickly covered his lips with his own. "I'll fuck you hard and fast if you keep moaning like that," He explained against his lips, tossing his spectacles to the side. Sebastian smiled at that, realizing that they both wanted their first time to be slow and soft. "You are too perfect." He replied.

In a haze, they soon found themselves with Claude's somehow lubed up fingers at Sebastian's entrance, pushing in slowly. Sebastian moaned, spreading his legs wider as he encouraged the entrance. Sebastian was a lot younger than Claude was, about 5,000 years, but neither really cared at that moment. The only thing that meant was that Claude was more experienced, making him a wonderful lover for Sebastian. The two complemented each other quite nicely, they would realize. Claude started to splay his fingers around Sebastian's entrance, humming softly as he absentmindedly took Sebastian's weeping cock in his hand. "Mm, so hard for me, my mate." He whispered, even though Sebastian would be able to hear him anyways. Sebastian panted, looking up, smiling brightly. "Only for you, now and forever," He whispered back, wetting his suddenly dry lips. They smiled a bit, but Sebastian's quickly dissolved into an open mouth with a moan leaking through as Claude pressed his fingers against his prostate. Claude smirked at the reaction, continuing to put pressure against it for a few moments and pulling out his fingers. Their bodies were built for sex, so a little bit of sexual pain wouldn't even hurt them. Claude lined up, stroking the pre cum to wear it lubed him up entirely. "Are you sure you want to do this, my mate? There will be no turning back." Claude asked, biting his lip. He knew that he would have a hard time pulling away if Sebastian changed his mind, but he would manage it. He could already feel a smile burst of love in his heart for the demon in front of him, and he wouldn't be able to hurt him ever again. Sebastian took one of Claude's hands, smiling a bit. "If you don't make love to me right now, you may find a knife at your neck." Sebastian replied happily. Claude laughed, leaning down and pecking his lips as he pushed in. Both demons moaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Sebastian felt the pain of not being completely prepared, but he didn't even care, the pain only proving to make him even harder. Claude pushed in all of the way, squeezing Sebastian's hand with pleasure. They both made eye contact, eyes flashing their demonic red as their link formed. Sebastian was moaning suddenly, and Claude was too. The link was always a pleasurable experience for life mates, something that was placed even higher than eating a high quality soul. It was a loving experience, and the two shared a soft kiss as Claude slowly started to pull out. Sebastian whined, but it was cut off as Claude stopped half way, pushing back in. That was a start of their rhythm, both of them feeling unfiltered pleasure. Their moans were filling the entire house, Sebastian knew in the back of his mind, and he couldn't help but smirk. Let them all know that they both had found their life mates. It only made things easier on both of their ends: Nobody would approach them at least until they got a wiff of the other's scent on them. Through their link, they were both marked with the other's scent. It also allowed them to sense out where their mate was, no matter how far away. It was a bond that very few demons pursued, and Sebastian really couldn't understand why. Why didn't demons want to fall in love with somebody that is important to them? It was such a rare occurrence that most of the other species assumed that demons couldn't love in the first place. Sebastian was ripped from his thoughts almost violently as Claude started to stroke him teasingly. Sebastian whined at his mate, feeling his prostate start to get hit softly and slowly. Claude seemed to know exactly what he was doing to his mate, a smirk across his lips as he continued his slow pace. Sebastian started to buck back against him, body starting to shift between states with pleasure. Claude quickly grounded him, taking his hand again. Sebastian remained in his human form that moment on, still ashamed of his demon form despite what Claude said. Sebastian, from his inexperience in these things with other demons, didn't last for very long, hips starting to jerk around erratically. "I-I'm so close," Sebastian whined at his mate. Claude smirked a bit, continuing to stroke his cock slowly but increasing the pace of his thrusts ever so slightly as he allowed himself to teeter in the edge as well. "Cum with me, mate." Claude growled huskily, causing Sebastian to orgasm instantly. Claude quickly came inside him, but not before he elongated his fangs and stuck them into Sebastian's neck. The younger male moaned in reply, baring it openly. The exchange of blood was something only lifelong mates shared in, and it was something both members treasured. Sebastian bit down on Claude's shoulder, both of them moaning at the taste and feeling of having their blood sucked.

It was minutes later when both demons came down from their high. Somehow, Sebastian was snuggled firmly into Claude's side, his head on his chest. Claude had an arm wrapped around him, and they were both smiling. "You are mine now, Sebastian." Claude reminded with a content sigh. Sebastian nodded, "As you are mine, as well, Claude Faustus." They both grinned, and Sebastian leaned up. They shared a soft, chaste kiss, both of them unbelievably happy. And to think, Sebastian thought as they continued to kiss, that I originally only waited to do this for a simple gain. As their lips departed and Sebastian returned to his original place, neither said a word. Their exchange had already spoken for them.

**Hey guys! It's the author! This was not a spontaneous smut. There will be bondage, and maybe even a little more different kin's of mine. Just maybe c:.**** Tell me what you think, if that is what you wish. If you see a typo, please feel free to tell me.**

**Hayley. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, everybody! In response to an offline review, yeah Sebby and Claude are OCC. I know, I know, kill me! I try to keep as much lore in the story as physically possible, but it is hard to with fan fiction! Also, yes, there _will _be fight scenes between our favorite couple. You will all get your dose of Sebastian and Claude's fighting skills. There was a good reason that I mentioned they were both powerful demons! As for the mpreg…I really don't know. I have contemplated it, but I think it would be best to leave that up to you guys! So, if you'd like to decide for me, say in a review (Or a PM, I simply don't care), whether that is the type of thing you guys want. C: I don't really like doing warnings at the beginning of a chapter, mainly because it gives away the things that happen in the chapter! Really, c'mon. Anyways, on to the story!

Claude Faustus was not a patient man to say the least. He preferred things to be done quickly and simply, if it was at all possible. Because of this fact, his mate was starting to get on his nerves. The way Sebastian saw it was that they had all the time in the world to do the things that needed to be done, so why rush to do them? Sebastian was taking his sweet time signing the paperwork they needed to get done to go to the King, and it was bothering Claude immensely. He had been watching his mate for hours, as he walked around the estate, making sure that everything was right. Every time he passed the office, he would sign one part of the contract before moving on to the next part of the estate. Finally, he had enough. Just as Sebastian was walking into the office to sign again, he pushed the younger demon into the wall, glaring. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He hissed angrily. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and they flashed their demon pink in warning. "I am doing things as I wish. The King did not give us a deadline to have the paperwork in, so I might as well take my time while doing it." Just as Claude was about to reply, Sebastian kicked out, pushing his mate away with his long legs. "You need to cool it, or you might just loose a limb." Sebastian warned, but it fell onto deaf ears as Claude pounced on him. They struggled, and Sebastian was finding it harder and harder not to submit. Being the submissive demon of the pair, his instincts said that he should not anger the dominant. However, his more conscious side was pissed off at his mate's actions of the day. They had been together for about six months, and they had gotten into several fights already. Of course, Claude always did something to make it up to his younger mate, but Sebastian wasn't having it this time. Sebastian flipped his mate over, kneeing him in the stomach before standing. "Whenever you calm down, seek me out." And with that, he popped out of the room, much to Claude's frustration. He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes flashed and before he knew it, he was destroying things. He and Sebastian had decided that they were to stay in human form for as long as they could. Sebastian was still self-conscious about his demon form, no matter what his mate assured him of. His shadow was growing, shifting towards the shadow of his demon form.

Sebastian sighed as he popped into the now abandoned Phantomhive mansion. Ciel's contract had been a rather simple affair after his mating with Claude. They had used their combined resources to accuse a demon that was going to be executed anyways, frame him flawlessly, and kill him. Ciel had believed him, and Sebastian devoured his soul without problem. He had told the humans that Ciel had died in a carriage accident, and left it to the servants to do what they chose to do with the mansion. It seemed to have been abandoned, and he used it to his advantage. His own anger was taken out on the furniture that was sitting abandoned in the home. Plates were thrown, silver bent, and furniture burned with his control of the element. He had taken up the use of the knives and forks as a weapon in the demon world, using different elements in the utensils. It wasn't fatal –that was only possible with a demon sword or a death scythe-, but it did deter his opponents. His father didn't approve of it, but Sebastian wasn't going to listen to him. The utensils had gotten him out of many sticky situations, even though most of them were with Claude. He didn't get half the battles he used to, to his disappointment, because Claude scared them all away. It was hard enough for him to get any challengers, with his father's position and all.

It was three hours later when Claude finally calmed himself down. Most of the estate had been destroyed in his anger, but his servants were already starting to clean it up. He knew where Sebastian was the entire time, their bond urging him to go towards his mate. He had fought it, not wanting to hurt his mate in his rage. They were nearly evenly matched, but Sebastian refused to go into his demon form unless it was absolutely necessary. Claude, on the other hand, had no such squabbles, and would be likely to destroy his mate should a battle happen. When Claude finally popped into the estate, he wasn't surprised to see that Sebastian was fixing the wreckage that he had caused. "Why do you fix it?" He asked curiously, leaning against the wall. Sebastian didn't look up from where he was fixing a chair, shrugging a bit. "After being in charge of this mansion for three years, it is more of a habit. Sure, three years is only a blink of an eye, but it is still recent." Claude nodded in understanding, waiting until Sebastian had put his chair down before walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his mate. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier, my love," He whispered, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian only hummed in reply, ignoring the hard on that he had in response to being so close to his mate. Claude sighed, knowing how stubborn Sebastian could be sometimes. "How about I make things up to you?" He asked, slowly grinding his crotch into his mate's ass. Sebastian shuddered, ducking out of Claude's grip and moving away from him. Claude raised an eyebrow in question, and Sebastian smirked in reply. In a blink of an eye, both demons were moving. Claude was trying to catch his moving mate, but it was to no avail. Every time he got close, Sebastian would pop away to the other side of the room. "If you mess up any of the furniture, I'll have to castrate you." Sebastian warned. It was the glint in his eyes that made Claude realize that his mate was being serious, so he started to leave the furniture around them alone as he started to circle his mate.

A few more hours of this lead to both demons being painfully hard, but Claude had already won. Sebastian was standing across the room, appearing to look so smug even as he was panting for breath. Claude smirked in victory, tightening his web just as Sebastian realized what he had done. He cursed, loudly, as Claude walked up to him and pecked his lips. "Looks like the raven finally got caught up in the spider's web," He teased. Sebastian huffed in frustration, averting his eyes every few seconds so that he was looking at everything but Claude. Claude laughed a bit, shaking his head as he let the web fall, picking him up. Sebastian turned back into the affectionate lover he usually was, curling up into his arms as Claude took them up the stairs. "Will you sign all of the papers now?" Claude asked as he opened the door of the room that once belonged to Sebastian. The younger demon grumbled but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he was placed down onto the bed. "Why aren't we going back to the manor?" He asked bitterly. Claude rubbed the back of his head, laughing a bit. "I kinda destroyed it." Sebastian's eyes widened just slightly, moving his hands up to strangle Claude. The older demon used the few seconds he had to move out of his reach. "After I spent so long making that manor look per-" He was cut off by Claude kissing him roughly, obviously not wanting to fight with him any longer that day. The two smiled at each other as they kissed, the larger demon placing his weight over the smaller one. Sebastian sighed into the kiss contentedly as he wrapped his legs around Claude's waist. The two rutted against each other, moaning into open mouths as Claude divested them of their clothing. Sebastian spread his legs wantonly, looking up at him with a pout. "Please, no preparation. No teasing. I need you in me right now." He whined. Six months with Claude had gotten rid of any stubbornness he had against pleading for what he wanted. Claude grinned, nodding as he lined up with Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian rolled his hips back, managing to take the head in. He groaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Claude couldn't turn down that invitation, pushing in all the way. They both groaned with pleasure, Sebastian's hands already on Claude's back. He elongated his nails, digging them into Claude's back and drawing blood. Claude started to pull out and thrust back in before starting to pound him, the pain of Sebastian's claws only adding to the pleasure he was feeling. Sebastian was bucking his hips back to meet every thrust as he licked the blood from his fingers, smirking up at his mate. They both moaned at the same time, Claude from watching him and Sebastian from the taste. No matter how many times Sebastian had sampled Claude's blood before; it was always riveting to feel the first drop on his tongue. Claude leaned forward, dragging his tongue along Sebastian's fingers. Both parties shuddered, and Sebastian's crimson eyes flashed their demon color. Hands wandered across flat planes of muscles and Sebastian's final cry of, "Claude," filled the air. They both came, hard, and Claude barely managed to catch himself before he fell and crushed his mate. He rolled to the side next to Sebastian, who was panting. They smiled as Sebastian cuddled into Claude's side. "I love you," Claude whispered, smiling a bit. Sebastian, who was teetering on the edge of falling asleep, muttered back, "'Love you, too."

-This chapter totally sucked balls. I know. I'm sorry :C. I just felt bad that since I posted a new story on my fiction press and didn't update this one…So, yeah. Feel free to leave me hateful reviews. :'C


End file.
